Poison
by LNIYE
Summary: Should this child resort to sexuality to protect himself?  Rated M for violence and sexuality, I might have to rewrite it later.


**Poison**

It's my first story for this category, and I guess it's not a really good way to start... I was inspired to write this as I read the manga and reached this part where Akito actually offers to take Ikki's place when Aeon Clock comically threatens to explore the King's body.

No matter how funny this scene was meant to be, it simply shocked me to see Akito, so willing to offer his body to a man that he probably didn't love at all, and being so promiscuous and worthy of some bad hentai movie. I decided to write this, because it has been bothering me so much that I had to come up with some sort of reason.

This story might be a one shot, but I might also come up with some other reasons.

Forgive my crappy English: I couldn't ask my beta reader to correct my mistakes.

**Poison**

Akito was sitting in a corner of the van, keeping really quiet. It had been a rather bad week for himself and his brother: Kaito had received false information about an important criminal group of Storm Riders, and what could have been a great job opportunity had turned into grounds for dismissal. The man was trying to lower his frustration in the only way he knew. He was sitting on a bench of his van, a feet on the table, drinking sake and smoking a cigarette. In this state, he was slightly more violent and vulgar, but he openly insulted and threatened his younger brother for no specific reason. They were unfair insults, meant only to hurt feelings.

"Life would be so much better without you... little bitch..."

Akito sighed softly, trying to make himself as small and unnoticeable as possible. He knew that Kaito was drunk and that he didn't really mean what he was saying. There was a slight slur in his voice and he spoke a tad more slowly, still sounding as calm as ever. The boy knew what was coming. It was always the same.

"You make my life miserable... you're just a useless little whore, and I wish you'd fucking die..."

Kaito slowly got up, wobbling because of all the alcohol he had already consumed. He spotted Akito, who slowly lifted his head to look at the older man. There was fear in these golden eyes, a fear that Agito would probably be unable to chase away. In the deepest part of his mind, the teenager knew what would happen. Kaito lifted the bottle to take another drink of alcohol, but the bottle was empty. He sighed, and suddenly threw it in Akito's general direction. The bottle did not hit the boy, but it ended up shattering against a wall instead. Akito jumped, startled by the sudden move. Glass pieces flew around, one of them lightly scratching the former Fang King's delicate features. Surprisingly swift, kaito caught the boy by the hair.

"You fucking bitch! It's all your fault, okay?"

Akito winced and whined in pain as Kaito was forcing him to stand. The boy had no idea what he was talking about, of course, and maybe Kaito was so drunk that he didn't know either.

"Nii-chan, please... you're drunk, so please don't do this..."

Once again, as if it was an overly rehearsed ballet. A depressed and drunk Kaito was terrorizing his only family. At this point, Akito knew pretty much what would befall him, since there were only two options left at this point. The man looked at the teenager a bit more closely, before pulling him towards the ladder which led to the bed. He pushed Akito on it and climbed on top of him. The boy opened wide eyes and tried to back away, but his brother caught him by the collar and kissed him deeply. Akito gasped, trying to push him away, disgusted with the taste of alcohol that he now could feel. Kaito then pulled on the boys pants, harshly.

"Would you stop moving around? I know you love this... you little bitch..."

"N-no I don't!"

The teenager tried to keep his pants at their place, until Kaito slapped him hard across the face.

"Don't you lie to me..." He cleared his throat, pinned the boys arms above his head and then tried to unzip his pants. "You're gonna love this... you didn't say anything last time..."

Akito's eyes widened as he looked at what his brother was doing. He averted his eyes once Kaito succeeded in pulling his privates out. He was scared, shaking under Kaito's body, still trying to get away. Kaito then pulled the boys pants down, and thrust his hips forward to try and penetrate the other. Akito shut his eyes tightly, fighting back tears of shame, fear and also anger. Kaito kept still for a moment, before he frowned, slowly coming to the realization that whatever was under him wasn't equipped to receive his privates in them.

"...Fuck! You never told me you're a cross-dresser, you whore! Or whatever you are!"

Akito opened his valid eye again, looking at Kaito with minor curiosity. He really was saying weird things. The man than grabbed Akito and forced him to bo down the ladder, before he followed.

"You disgust me!"

He caught the child by the hair and slapped him hard, before kicking him hard in the stomach. Akito fell to the floor, holding his stomach, as if he was fearing that his insides would spill on the floor. He curled up in a little ball, as his brother kept kicking him, punching him, shooting rubber bullets at him and whipping him. It went like this for a moment, before Kaito finally collapsed from exhaustion. Akito kept still for a moment, curled up in a small, shaky mass. When he was sure that Kaito was fast asleep, he put on his pair of pants and then returned in a corner, trying to stop shaking.

It was always the same: Kaito would get drunk, insult Akito, lead him to the bed and then try to rape him. Realizing that Akito was a boy, the man would then beat him like this. Sometimes, Kaito would simply ask for fellatio or sodomy, which he usually succeeded in doing before he fell asleep.

The former Fang King of the Bloody Road preferred when his brother would do the latter: it was a less painful punishment, even if it was highly unpleasant. The boy had learned that it was sometimes better for him to simply give himself rather than fight back against his drunk brother, who was much stronger than him.

The next day, Kaito woke up with a painful hangover. His head throbbing, he slowly got up and looked at his child, who was still in his corner. He noticed some blood flowing from the teenager's mouth.

"Akito, what happened?"

Akito, who was dozing off, looked up at his older brother, trying to smile.

"You drank a bit too much, nii-chan..."

"Oh, yeah, I know that, but what else?"

Akito kept quiet, and his brother didn't insist. Kaito would always forget, and maybe it was better this way.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, don't hesitate to tell me what you thought.<p> 


End file.
